Nothing Says Friendship Like Public Humiliation
by Alyx Bradford
Summary: The sequel to "The Dangers of Strawberry Daiquiris." After a game of Truth or Dare, Rogue, Kitty, and Jean are forced to do humiliating things. Even more silliness.


Nothing Says Friendship Like Public Humiliation By Alyx, Leila, and Rain  
  
"A'ight, a'ight. it'll be okay. sides, ain't like Ah got a choice. Ah'm gonna kill Jean." Rogue forced her fists to unclench and drew herself up, faking a sweet smile. Using her best saunter, she strutted into Scott's office.  
  
He looked up from behind his red sunglasses, setting down the papers in his hand. "Good morning, Rogue. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Ooh, he left that door way too open." She smoothed out her shirt and seated herself right on the edge of his desk. "Well, Scott, sugah. Ah actually think you can help me with somethin'." She leaned across the desk, using an old trick of squeezing her upper arms close to her body to expose more cleavage. Innocuously playing with his tie, she lowered her voice seductively and continued. "Darlin', Ah need you."  
  
Scott blinked. "What a boy scout," Rogue thought, groaning inwardly. "Need me to what, Rogue?" She tilted her head down towards him, letting a lock of white hair fall in her face, giving him her best come-hither stare. After a long moment, her apparent intentions dawned on Scott. He cleared his throat, summoning his best responsible-leader-type voice. "Uhm. Rogue, aside from being physically impossible, that would be entirely appropriate and. achem. er." The proposal had so shocked him that he was, for once, at a loss for words.  
  
"C'mon, sugah." she implored, giving a sharp tug on his tie, drawing him closer to her. "It'll be fun."  
  
"Um, Rogue, I. er. Jean."  
  
"She's busy. Would never have to know."  
  
Scott mildly wondered if perhaps Rogue hadn't accidentally absorbed his wife, as that was the only plausible explanation for her behavior. He briefly considered calling to Jean for help, but decided it would be better if he put the situation to rest by himself. He didn't even want to think of the interrogation that would follow if Jean caught Rogue hitting on him.  
  
"Rogue, I really think it would be best if you left now. go. take a nap or something."  
  
She swung her legs up onto the desk, and Scott was pleased to note that she was at least entirely clothed-though he wasn't sure he liked the look of the spiked-heel boots she had on.  
  
"Sugah, don't you think Ah'm attractive?"  
  
"There is no good way to answer that question. If I say no, she might knock me through the wall. but I certainly can't say yes." He decided to switch the topic. "Mightn't Remy be a better choice for, er, this?"  
  
"Oh, Remy. Ah'm tired of goin' 'round in circles with him. Ah need a real man, Scott."  
  
"Er, Rogue. I really think.."  
  
Before his mind had a chance to register the movement, she had pulled him straight out of the chair and thrown him on his back on the desk. "Ah'm tired o' playin' games, Scott. you hear me?"  
  
He gulped. "What the hell has gotten into Rogue?!" By now she was nearly straddling him, holding him down with one gloved hand, the other stroking his cheek lightly. Scott knew there was no way he'd be capable of overpowering her-the woman could punch a hole through a mountain. Just as he was about to send a frantic telepathic message to Jean, the door to his office opened, and he heard Storm's voice saying, "Scott, I was wondering if OH BY THE BRIGHT LADY!" Next he heard a camera snap, saw a flash of light, and heard who he thought was Kitty giggling.  
  
Rogue leapt up and flew towards the door at top speed, shouting, "Kitty, you little rat, Ah'm gonna-" The stream of curses and threats was lost as Rogue chased a laughing and shrieking Kitty down the hallway.  
  
Scott got up slowly, fixing his tie, and looked to Ororo, who was standing shocked in the middle of the room.  
  
"What. was. that?"  
  
"I'm not sure I know. I'm not sure I want to know."  
  
"Did she absorb Jean again?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
* * *  
  
Jean was smirking. Rogue would have slapped her had her hand not been telekinetically held in place at her side. "Have fun?" Jean asked.  
  
"Ah need a shower," Rogue growled. "That was.Ah mean. eww!" Jean giggled, but now Rogue was smirking as revenge dawned on her. "Ah wouldn't be laughin' if Ah were you. You gotta go convince Scott ta get in bed with Logan."  
  
The smile faded from Jean's face and she released her telekinetic hold on Rogue, walking away as she muttered, "One at a time would be easy, but together."  
  
* * *  
  
Kitty looked up at the clock "10 o'clock.. Okay, well, the Professor should be asleep by now...Dammit I don't wanna do this..." Just then, Rogue and Jeannie walked in.  
  
"Hiya, Kitty. Waxed the Professor's head yet?"  
  
Kitty glared up at the smirking X-women standing next to her bed. "No Jean, not yet.."  
  
"Ya hafta do it some time t'night."  
  
"I will, in just a minute...I wanna make sure he's asleep, okay?  
  
  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, uh...Rogue? What kind of wax does one use to wax a person's head?"  
  
"Umm...Ah guess car wax would work. Ah mean, ain't like we hafta worry 'bout it makin' his hair fall out."  
  
"Alright.. whatever...I'll do it in a little while.."  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Kitty slowly opened the door to the Professor's room and crept towards his bed, car wax and rag in hand. She heard giggles from the hall, and turned to glare at Rogue and Jean who were intently watching her. "Damn Rogue for daring me to do this..." She reached the Professor's bed, thankful he slept facing the opposite way. "Good, maybe he'll be less likely to wake up since he's facing away from me. yeah, whatever, good logic, Kitty." Slowly she knelt on the floor next to the Professor's head. "I really hope he's a sound sleeper..." She lifted the bottle of car wax and poured some of it onto her rag. She began, slowly and very nervously rubbing the Professor's head with the wax-covered rag. "Wax on, wax off, wax on, wax off...Oh my GOD! I can't believe I'm doing this...If he wakes up...I don't even wanna think about what he's gonna do to me!"  
  
The Professor began to stir a little in his bed, and a panicked Kitty looked back at Rogue and Jeannie with a pleading look on her face "Please can I stop now?!" she silently begged, but the look in her eyes fully sent the message to them. Jeannie giggled and Rogue motioned for her to keep going. "Remind me again why I'm doing this..? Oh yes, it's because these people say they're my friends.and this is supposed to be a fun game.Dammit! Does she want me killed? That's what he's gonna do to me if he wakes up." As soon as she finished this thought, the Professor rolled over towards her, causing her arm to hit him in the head. He opened his eyes in shock to see a very, very frightened Kitty. "What the HELL are you doing?!"  
  
"Umm.nothing.I was just.uh."  
  
"WHAT were you doing?"  
  
"I was."  
  
"What's this?" he reached down and picks up the bottle from the floor "Car wax? What were you doing with...?" He suddenly realized that there was something on his head. He reached up, and rubbed his just-waxed, shiny bald head "You were WAXING my HEAD?? And with CAR WAX??"  
  
"Umm.yes, sir.that's what I was doing."  
  
"Kitty, I am ashamed that you would exhibit such childish behavior."  
  
"But, sir.I wasn't being childish. I thought you would appreciate having your head waxed. I thought it might look nicer that way.I mean, they shine bowling balls all the time to make them look better."  
  
He just glared at her. "Oh shit!! That was NOT the right thing to say.Need a plan, need a plan.I really don't wanna die tonight." Kitty quickly glanced towards the door to see if Rogue and Jean were still there. "Of course they're gone."  
  
"No.uh, that's not what I meant. I just.I know how much you like to look your best.and."  
  
"Car wax, Kitty?" he regained his composure and continues. "In any case, you can save the stories for someone who believes them Kitty. You are NOT a very good liar. I know exactly what this was.just another of the childish pranks you all like to play. Well, I have news for you, young woman, this prank will not go unpunished!"  
  
"But Professor.I--"  
  
"Kitty! I said no excuses! You are in trouble, and you are not going to be able to sweet talk your way out of this one."  
  
"Yes sir. I understand perfectly. I am sure I will deserve whatever punishment you give me. This was a very stupid thing for me to do and I am very, very sorry.I was acting like a child again. All these years, I've been trying to prove to you that I'm not a child anymore, yet I still go and do these silly, childish things. I deserve great punishment for doing such a careless thing, especially to a man as nice and sweet and caring as you, Professor."  
  
"That was a very responsible thing to say Kitty."  
  
Kitty put on her most innocent face. "YES!! It's working.I may not die as a result of this.Just keep your focus, Kitty.focus."  
  
"I meant it Professor.I really am very sorry."  
  
"I accept your apology. And because I believe you are sincerely sorry for acting so childish, I will let you go with a light punishment this time, okay?"  
  
"Yes sir." She forced herself to look very apologetic.  
  
"This week, you have to clean out the refrigerator. It needs cleaning, and I do not wish to punish you too severely. Now, go on to bed, and if you ever try anything of this sort again, Kitty, you will be greatly punished. Do we have an understanding?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. I understand. Goodnight."  
  
Kitty turned, picked up her wax and her rag and began to walk towards the door. "Could'a been worse. Could'a been much worse. But I REALLY don't wanna clean out the refrigerator.lord only knows what's growing in there.eewww!" She walked out into the hallway, only to find Jean and Rogue sitting against the wall, repressing their laughter. "Bitches!" She turned away from them, motioning for them to follow her. They slowly made their way upstairs to Kitty's bedroom.  
  
"Oh my god.I thought he was gonna kill me!"  
  
"So did we, hun. I'm still not sure how you talked your way out of serious punishment for that one."  
  
"Wow, Kitty, Ah gotta say, that was th' most impressive display of ass- kissin' Ah've ever seen."  
  
"Shut up, Rogue. It worked, didn't it? I may be a kiss-ass, but I'm good at it!" (::snicker::--Alyx* ::slap::--Leila*) She shrugged. "'Sides, all I have to do is clean the refrigerator. sure, I'll have to be disinfected afterwards, but it's better than the punishment I could've gotten."  
  
"You have to give her that one Rogue. She is really good at getting what she wants from the Professor." Rogue nodded, reluctantly admitting that Kitty had done a good job.  
  
"Okay.well, my dare's done now. Jeannie.looks like you're the only one who still has to do her dare." Kitty grinned at Jeannie, who glared back at her.  
  
* * *  
  
Logan walked into the kitchen and looked around. He could smell Jean, he just couldn't see her. He had found a note on his bed, saying that she had  
  
something to talk to him about and would he please meet her in the kitchen  
  
as soon as possible? Suddenly, he felt something by his ear.  
  
"Thanks for comin', Logan," Jean breathed lightly against his ear, "I  
  
really need to talk to you." She scooted past him into the kitchen, making  
  
sure she barely brushed by him on the way.  
  
"Whacha need to talk about, Jeanie?" Logan growled, grinning.  
  
Jean smiled her most seductive smile. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Well, I don't really need to talk so much as I need some other  
  
things." She briefly glanced down and smiled. Logan, catching her drift,  
  
chuckled.   
  
"I see Jeanie, now here's the problem. You have a man, Scott,  
  
remember?"   
  
Jean shrugged her shoulders, "What's the harm? Meet me in my  
  
room at 8:00 if you're interested." She whispered in his ear, "Hope to see  
  
you there, lover." She slid past him and glided out of the room.  
  
Logan shook his head, thinking, "What has gotten into her? Oh well, whatever it is, I like it." He smiled and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Jean walked into the living room to see Kitty and Rogue there, watching TV. Rogue turned and grinned at her as she entered. "So, sugah, how's it goin'? Havin' fun with the bet?"   
  
Jean shot Rogue her very best glare. Rogue laughed and Kitty turned around and cocked her head to the side, "Are you tryin' to be intimidating Jeannie?," she asked. "You should know that that look doesn't work." She and Rogue high-fived and collapsed into a fit of giggles.   
  
Jean walked out of the room mumbling, "Its not funny, do you realize how Scott's going to react to this?"  
  
* * *  
  
Scott? Scott stopped mid-stride as he heard his wife's voice in his head.   
  
Jean honey, I'm here, what's the matter?   
  
He heard her laugh quietly and could faintly recognize the amusement in her "voice". Nothing's the matter, sweetheart, I just miss you. Can you meet me in our bedroom, say.8:00? I really need you. She sent several images of the two of them together in their bed. Scott shivered.  
  
Most definitely, my love  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue and Kitty sat at the kitchen table with Bobby Drake. "So you're gonna do it?" Rogue asked him, smirking.  
  
"Hell yeah! You think I'd actually miss somethin' like this?" he replied with a grin.  
  
"Excellent!" cried Kitty as she and Rogue high-fived again. "This is gonna be hilarious."  
  
* * *  
  
Jean jumped as she heard a knock on the door. She concentrated briefly and thought to herself, "So Logan's the first one here. My, he's eager." She put on her prettiest smile and walked over to the door. She opened it and let Logan walk in, then closed the door quickly behind him. He grinned as he looked at her.  
  
"Well, Jeannie, you sure you wanna do this?" She nodded. "And you're sure Scott's not gonna walk in?"  
  
Jean smiled faintly. "I don't think we have to worry about Scott." Logan started as he heard a knock on the door. "He's here."  
  
Logan looked completely shocked as Scott entered the room, but not as shocked as Scott looked to see him. Logan automatically started growling softly, and Scott just glared for a minute. (Not that you could tell.- Alyx* Shut up, Alyx.-Rain*). Both appeared about ready to tackle each other, so Jean decided she should probably step in sometime soon. When Logan unsheathed his claws, she took that as her cue.  
  
"Um. before you kill each other, can I say something?" Both turned to look at her. "I invited you both here. for the same reason." She mentally threw a picture of the three of them together into their minds. Scott started to blush, looking utterly shocked. Logan just smiled. Jean looked down and thought, "Well, I've got one of them. Scott's gonna be difficult." A scene from one of her favorite books, Mists of Avalon, came to mind. "Well. if that ninny Gwenhyfar can do it, so can I." She smiled seductively at Logan. "So you'll do it, then?"  
  
"Sure, Jeannie, if you want me to. I have a feelin' this'll be worth while."  
  
Jean smiled at him, then sashayed over to Scott and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please, baby," she said, pouting prettily. "It'll be fun!"  
  
Scott sighed. He just couldn't deny Jean anything when she gave him that look, and they both knew it. "Alright, honey, I'll do it."  
  
Logan chuckled softly. Scott targeted him with what one could only assume was a glare.  
  
* * *  
  
Jean couldn't believe it. She was lying in bed, with her husband and the man she could very easily have fallen in love with, after having the best sex of her life. Obviously Scott had tried to show up Logan, and they both had risen to the challenge (No pun intended.--*Rain Ewww.--Alyx and Leila*).  
  
She sighed and leaned over, looking at the door, and suddenly noticing that it was slightly ajar. As she peered closer, she could just barely see a camera lens. "BOBBY!"  
  
Logan looked confusedly over at the door and, smelling Drake, immediately tore after him. Jean smirked silently as she noticed that Logan, well, wasn't wearing anything. She smirked and rolled over to face Scott, thinking about the story she would tell Rogue and Kitty later. "Have fun, sweetie?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay. so I think we all got what we deserved." Kitty concluded.  
  
"Ah dunno. Jeannie's seemed a bit too easy."  
  
"What can I say? The men just flock to me."  
  
"Yeah, with a bit o' psychic nudging."  
  
"Rogue, don't make me hurt you."  
  
"Try it."  
  
"So." Kitty interjected. "Y'know, it's Saturday again."  
  
The other two graced her with Looks of Doom. (Can you trademark those?- Leila* I just did. That and the Evil Glare of Evil -Alyx*) "Don't even think about it."  
  
"Ah'm still recoverin' from th' last one. Yick."  
  
"You two do know that Logan just might actually kill Bobby this time, don't you?"  
  
"Aw, Drake c'n handle it. 'Sides, Ah told him ta 'misplace' th' tape. if Logan wants ta find it, he's gonna hafta go through all a' Bobby's tapes first." Rogue leaned back in her chair, a satisfied smirk across her face.  
  
"Oh. that reminds me." said Kitty, and she pulled something out of her pocket. "Hey, Rogue, this look familiar?"  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. "Ah thought Ah destroyed that!"  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't get the negatives." Kitty grinned. "Oh, Remy." she called in a singsong tone as she leapt from the couch and made for the stairs.  
  
"Kittydon'tyoudaredon'tmakemehurtyougirl'causeAhwill.!"  
  
Jean shook her head and smiled as Rogue flew after Kitty, emitting a string of curses as Kitty phased through a wall and out of reach.  
  
"What, exactly, is going on?"  
  
"Oh, hello, Storm. Nothing, really. But, say. would you be up for a girl's night out tonight?"  
  
The End (thank god) 


End file.
